Certain consumable products such as pieces of chewing gum, chocolate, candy or other confectionery products are typically housed in a package where individual products are arranged in an array which allows for ease of individually dispensing one product therefrom. As the consumer typically uses less than all of the products contained in the package at a single time, it is desirable that the package be able to be reclosed to contain the remaining products therein. One example of a reclosable product package of this type is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. US-2006-0027483-A1, published on Feb. 9, 2006, which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. While this package serves adequately to retain and dispense individual products from the package and may be reclosed to retain the remaining products therein, the package requires both a container packet for retaining the products and a cover which overlies the container package and is adhesively attached thereto. The cover includes a flap which upon opening, opens the packet exposing the product. The cover flap may be closed to retain the products.
In order to maintain the cost effectiveness of the packaging, especially where a small number of products are desired to be housed and sold as a unit, the package should be capable of being efficiently and economically manufactured. Such efficient manufacturing would result in a cost savings for the package and thereby cost savings for the overall packaged product.